Sleepwalker
by Cumberbabe7437
Summary: When John awakes in the middle of a night by a strange noise downstairs, he comes to find Sherlock is sleepwalking. He tries desperately to put the sleeping consulting detective to bed without waking him but things go .. A little wrong. A one shor Johnlock fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

John awoke to a soft rattling from downstairs, his eyes feeling heavy as he forced them opened. He'd just gotten to sleep not even a few hours ago and he'd thought Sherlock had gone to sleep aswell, but apparently not. Getting from his bed, he slipped on his robe and tying it loosely around his abdomen, letting it hang off his shirtless frame. "For Gods sake." He murmured, blinking slowly as he descended down the stairs and looked around for the sound which was getting louder and louder. It sounded like a rustle and then a small thump, over and over. "Sherlock?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the empty living room. "Are you awake?" He added shortly after but no sound was returned other then the rustling. Concern growing, John shifted silently and turned to the kitchen to see Sherlock standing there with the fridge open, mumbling quietly to himself.

"Mm.. Morning tea .." He groaned as John came closer.

"Sherlock, what are you..?" He began before cutting himself off. The man was sleep walking. Not once in the years he lived with Sherlock had the man ever slept walked before and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He knew that it was dangerous to wake a sleep walker so that wasn't an option. "Come to bed." He said simply and the taller man murmured something incoherent and shut the fridge door.

"Nn John .." Sherlock jumped, swatting at the air before he turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Sher- I never meant _my_ bed." John reached for his friend but then dropped his hand and just followed.

"Jooooohn." Sherlock muttered, climbing the stairs slowly, and once to the top pushing John's bedroom door opened. He laid in the other man's bed and curled up into a ball, a small smile on his perfect lips. John stood over him, arms crossed, looking down at the scene. What were he to do? He couldn't very well leave him in his bed but he didn't want to sleep on the couch and didn't dare take Sherlock's bed in fear of the nagging it would stir, so softly he laid down beside the man, resting his hands on his chest and staring at the ceiling.

"I... John stop .." The tall man twitched, his little smile spreading across his face. "No~"

"What..?" John whispered to himself, turning his head slowly towards the other. "He's dreaming about me?" He couldn't help but find his face burning a deep red. Why was Sherlock dreaming of him? Suddenly Sherlock moved, stretching out and flipping over closer, pressing his forehead against John's shoulder which made the shorter man's face flare up once more.

"Sh- Wake up." He slightly moved his shoulder, trying to wake the other but it failed, only making him move closer, resting his hand now on John's stomach.  
'Oh my goodness.' John thought, closing his eyes. Perhaps he were just dreaming.. Very vividly. He laid there for a moment, listening to the man beside him breath, a cold breeze slithered in through the window, cooling down his rapidly growing body temperature.

"John.." Sherlock uttered again before he chuckled quietly and moved to kiss John's cheek. His lips were warm, soft and very gentle against the shorter man's cheek.  
This small action made John's eyes fly open, his heart race and his mind spin. It was just a small kiss on the cheek yet he felt so strange from it. Very strange. He turned to the curly headed man and smiled slightly before he leaned close and weakly pressed his own lips against the others. His heart beat was so loud he was afraid to wake the sleeping man until, in a flash, he felt Sherlock's hands grab the sides of his face and he pressed his lips hard against John's. The kiss lingered and John found his arms sliding up around Sherlock's neck, his fingers tangling in that perfect head of dark brown curls. Slowly Sherlock moved to slip ontop of the other man who greedily accepted, laying flat on his back as the other man slinked his long legs overtop so he was straddling John's hips, never breaking the kiss.  
Then all of a sudden, Sherlock sat up and smirked deviously, leaving John laying there, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"It worked." He said, getting off of John to tower above the man.

"W- What are you even .. What?" John struggled.

"I was testing you. I was awake the whole time." He said simply, his devious smirk growing wider.

"Then you- You kissed my cheek on purpose? And you put your hand on my stomach and came to my bed?" John was shocked and confused. What in Gods name was Sherlock attempting to prove here?

"Obviously, or were you not paying attention for the last fifteen minutes?" Sherlock chuckled, the deep liquid sound filling the dully lit room. "I was curious to see what you would do."

John's face flared once more at that. He was the one who initiated the kiss, so this was really all his fault. "S-so?" He stuttered, brows creasing.

"Oh don't blush, I enjoyed myself and by the ridiculous look on your face right now I can only assume you did aswell." He tapped the doctor's stomach with his index finger. "As fun as this experiment was, I am extremely fatigued. I will see you in the morning, John." Sherlock said leaning down and planting another sweet kiss on John's thin lips, slipping his hand inside the other's robe as he raked his nails down his bare side and gently rubbed his thumb over his friend's hipbone before standing back up, smiling crookedly and leaving the room without another word.

John laid there for a few moments in complete shock before he propped himself up on his arms, looking towards his door. "What the bloody hell was that?" He asked himself before an interesting thought crawled into his head and he smiled deviously, slipping out of his own bed and heading for Sherlock's bedroom.


	2. Fantastic Johnlock Sleepwalker Sequel

Sherlock lay flat on his back in his bed, hands folded on his chest. He was quite pleased with himself and it showed by the sly smile blooming across his thin face. His suspicions that John Watson had a very non platonic, sentimental attachment to him was correct and that was just confirmed by John initiating a kiss between the two. Sherlock placed his fingertips together and stared towards the ceiling with his pale blue eyes. What does this mean? Love and the feelings behind it were very foreign to the consulting detective and his brain was racing trying to decode it. His eyes darted quickly to the door where down the hallway he heard the quiet creaking of someone walking towards his bedroom.  
"Don't bother knocking John, just come in." He called loudly enough for the person to hear and in just a few moments Dr. Watson stood in the doorway.  
"What was all of that?" John asked, pointing back down the hall in which he'd just come.  
"All of what? You know what that was. That was me being correct, as always."  
"Correct? On what?"  
Sherlock sat up, still pressing his long finger's tips together. "On the fact that you care for me on a level which is incomprehensible to me; on a level most normal people would assume that love feels like."  
John's hair on the nape of his neck rose and he shivered almost, watching Sherlock's blue eyes fix on him; reading him.  
"Of course I do. You're my best mate and my flat share."  
"Oh no, no, no, not in that sense and you know it and you know that I know that you know it."  
"Sherlock .." John twitched and Sherlock sighed loudly.  
"John please, it really isn't a thing. It's just slightly interesting me is all."  
A small silence settled between the two as they stared each other in the face. After almost ten minutes John uncrossed his arms and cleared his throat.  
"So you know now ..."  
"Yes." Sherlock said simply, a smirk tugging on the corner of his sharp lips.  
"And .. What are we to do about this?"  
"Do about what?"  
"You know Sherlock, don't play dumb."  
"There really isn't anything to do, John. Unfortunately I can not love on that level and I think you're quite aware of that." He put his hands on his knees and looked at them for a moment before looking back up to see John's face looking back to him like stone. For the first time in their friendship, Sherlock could not deduce John Watson.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sure?"  
"That you can't love like that?" He took a step forward and Sherlock twitched but remained in his position. "If you think you can't love on that level Sherlock, do you want to learn to love in another way?" His voice was soft which Sherlock found odd, not registering the situation that was unfolding infront of him. His eyes followed John's hand which was soon placed on his shoulder and he snapped his head up to meet John's eyes that were filled with another emotion Sherlock wasn't accustom to; lust.  
John gently pressed on Sherlock's shoulder, pushing him to lay down.  
"J-John .. What are you-?"  
"Don't speak." John whispered, leaning down to Sherlock's ear before he smiled and chuckled sweetly. "You seem quite alarmed, Mr. Holmes."  
"W-what are you doing? John I .." Sherlock attempted to sit up then and John pushed him down harder this time, leaning on the bed to hover above the taller man. John moved his knee between Sherlock's legs to rest it on the bed and gently slithered up his body, fingers trailing over the crotch of the consulting detective's pajama bottoms.  
Sherlock felt his heart rate quicken as John suddenly moved ontop of him. "Y-you're.." He shivered slightly as he felt the other's fingers graze his member through the cloth. He felt his whole body twitch and without his own will he wanted so desperately to have John continue to touch him. No one had ever been so direct with him on the topic of sex like this other then The Woman and the longer he dwelled on it, the more he was losing control of his thoughts. "J-John .." He whispered softly as John's face appeared above him.  
John smirked and leaned in close, gently pressing his thin, pink lips against Sherlock's pale, long neck. His skin was soft and warm under his kiss and John enjoyed Sherlock's squirms beneath him.  
"Give in." John said lustfully. "Just give in.."  
"I.." Sherlock closed his eyes, his mind racing on so many thoughts. "John I .. Please.."  
"Please what?" John teased, licking a bit at the flesh under his lips. "Tell me what you want Sherlock."  
Sherlock's long arms slipped inside John's robe, feeling the warm back of his flat mates body. "I want .." Sherlock gently moved his hips towards John's and leaned up to meet the doctors ear. "I want you."  
John bit down on Sherlock's neck, massaging his hand over the growing bulge in the other's pants. Quickly, he moved to straddle the other's hips, still massaging as he did. He began to suck on the skin under his mouth, and Sherlock made a small noise.  
The noise made Sherlock's eyes flash open. He didn't mean to make that noise; his body was turning against him just as it did on the Baskerville case. He slowly crept his left hand down John's back and pressed the man's hips down towards his own, where he grinded his hips up and again, a soft moan floated out of his lips.  
John knew what he had to do. He pressed his whole body against Sherlock's, moving his face to look at his friends. "Do you want to learn?"  
There was a small silence and Sherlock's pale eyes met the dark ones above him. He slowly leaned up and pressed his lips to John's.  
His kiss was stiff at first and very awkward but after a few moments it melted into a sweeter, more passionate one which drove John mad inside. He never believed he would ever get the courage to do this but after all of this, tonight, it was meant to happen. Being careful not to break their kiss, he tugged on the sides of Sherlock's pajamas until he felt the skin of his leg pressing against his own bare legs.  
The bottoms slipped to the floor and Sherlock kicked them off. Once more he grinded his hips up which was met with John pressing down which made him feel euphoric. Finally, he broke the kiss and with panting breaths he smirked. "As much as I enjoy this, there must be another stage to this lesson."  
John's eyes flashed and he laughed lightly, a grin growing like vines across his face. "Oh, you want to move on do you? Well alright." He sat up, and slowly slipped off the bed. Untying his robe the doctor let it fall to the floor where he stood in nothing but his boxers and that grin.  
"Come on now, take your shirt off."  
Sherlock sat up and quickly scrambled to remove his shirt, tossing it towards John once it was off.  
"Good." John purred, walking back over and sliding his index fingers in the sides of Sherlock's boxers. He leaned down, trailing kisses from his chest all the way to his hips where John began sucking lightly as he began shimmying the boxers down.  
The kisses returned and soon Sherlock felt his member in John's hand, which made him gasp. No one else had ever touched him before, not even himself really, which made him especially sensitive. He felt fingers moving over him before a warm sensation enveloped his member entirely making him cry out in pleasure.  
John swirled his tongue around Sherlock's head a few times before he slowly began bobbing up and down his shaft, sucking lightly at first and trying not to grin at the sounds that repeated to slip from the consulting detective's sweet mouth. John had never felt so empowered over Sherlock as he did in that moment, and the adrenaline that came with that only made him want the other more then he already did.  
Sherlock's hips buckled and he placed his hand on the back of John's head. "K-keep going.. Nng.." He moaned out.  
John bobbed faster and after just a few moments he swallowed all that he received. He slowly rose to look at Sherlock who was panting wildly with his eyes closed.  
"Oh no, no dear, we're not finished yet." He smiled slyly when Sherlock opened one eye.  
"W-what?"  
"Oh yes, you've only learned two of the three. The third is the best. Now, bend your knees." John crawled back on the bed and placed his hands on Sherlock's bent knees as he knelt at his feet. "This will hurt a little .. But I promise, it will be worth it." Slowly, he parted the others legs apart and positioned himself, hands moving to the others defined hips.  
Sherlock waited a few moments, his heart pounding like a Native drum in his chest. He was feeling so many emotions that he wasn't accustom to at this moment. Fear, Nervousness, Lust, and one he wasn't aware of what it was. Suddenly he felt John enter him and he gasped, clutching the bed sheets beneath him.  
John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock's lips. "It's okay." He hushed between soft kisses as he gently moved himself out again and then back in again. He continued his gentle motion until Sherlock's kiss became a little rougher so, so did he.  
Sherlock moaned lightly against the others lips but he didn't break the kiss. The pain was melting into a pleasure he couldn't explain and it felt so good. He kissed harder and he felt John get a little harder, pressing his fingertips hard into his hips as the motion picked up. After a few moments he parted his lips and licked at John's bottom one, begging for entrance which the doctor greedily accepted.  
John grasped Sherlock's hips as he toyed with his tongue, feeling beads of sweat begin to form on him. After a few more thrusts he picked up speed once more, the speed increasing now without fail.  
Sherlock threw his arms around John, embracing him. His back arched slightly and he made a soft sound, breaking the kiss to let out a loud moan which was mimicked by John moments later.  
"Oh God John ..!" He panted. "D-don't stop .. Please don't stop uuuunggggg !"  
"Mm Sherlock." John moaned quietly, thrusting deep. "I-I'm going .. To-"  
"Together .. Please."  
John smirked and licked his lips, leaning down. "Together then." He thrusted quickly and deeply as he kissed Sherlock once more.  
As the kiss grew hotter, as did the two men and after a few passing moments they both lay still, panting beside one another.  
John looked at Sherlock and smiled, reaching over and petting his cheek. "Lesson ended."  
Sherlock chuckled and shook his head slightly, still catching his breath. He leaned over and nuzzled John's cheek slightly before pressing his lips to the others thin ones. He enjoyed the feeling of that; kissing John.  
The doctor smiled in the kiss before returning it.  
"I learned two things here;" Sherlock said a moment later.  
"Which were they?"  
"The lesson intended, and that I can love on the level of sentiment." He turned and gazed into John's ocean blue eyes, a sweet smile appearing.  
"Sherlock," John chuckled. "That wasn't love, that was lust .. On your part anyway."  
"No, it was sentimental love." He gently touched John's arm with his fingers. "I am aware of the differences between the two, and I'm also aware of the physical side effects of love. Increased heart rate, what most call "butterflies" in ones stomach, constantly on ones mind so on, so on. John, when I look at you now, even as I speak, I am feeling this bizarre sensation in my stomach which I've concluded are these "butterflies", my heart rate is above average for my normal heart rate and as of now.." He paused, licking his lips a little. "I don't want you to leave my side but in a non platonic way."  
John blinked at Sherlock for a moment, then in an instant he lunged at the man, a big smile on his face. "Fantastic." He chuckled, giving Sherlock one final kiss.


End file.
